


New blooded moon

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Asshole Jennifer, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Evil Jennifer, Hurt Derek, Jennifer Blake is the Darach, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Protective Derek, Protective Scott, Season 3, True Alpha Scott McCall, a twist to season 3, forget 3b
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: The Darach sacrifices are only just the start what she really after is the True Alpha's child.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is a twist to Season 3a.

Scott groaned as he returned back to Derek’s loft, they had found Boyd and Erica alive but slightly out of their minds and Derek’s missing Sister Cora also slightly out of her mind. But once the sun rose they returned back to normal. But he wasn’t feeling right and neither was Derek, Stiles was sat in the loft reading though some of the files he copied from his dad’s desk. He was glad he stopped being squeamish about blood and gore a long time ago, it helps being the son of a sheriff. 

The door to the loft slide open and in staggered both Scott and Derek Stiles stood up and from the sofa and looked at them. Derek’s shirt was torn and blood while Scott looked like he has been dragged though the hedge backwards, but something wasn’t right their eyes were still glowing amber and red and they were growling “What happen?” He asked them, they turned and looked at him and suddenly felt like prey as they sniffed the air. “Guys?” He asked  
“You smell good.” Derek growled, as he let his fangs grow, the teen frowned and looked between them wondering what the hell they fell into.   
“Guys look you two needs to shower yourself in cold water and sleep this off, okay? Got not school today to yay?” The teen say, but the wolves just came closer circling him and sniffing him. Stiles felt his mouth become dry and his jeans getting a little too tight.   
“Smell like a bitch in heat.” Scott growled, Stiles spun around at him and frowned at him.   
“Like you know what a bitch in heat smells like!” He snapped and that let Derek rush in there and warp his arms around Stiles waist and pull him back to him. 

He gasped as the air was knocked out of him as Derek nuzzled his neck letting his claws hands move cross Stiles stomach making the teen whimper as his shirt was sliced open. Scott moved closer and now stood in front of him and nuzzled the other side of the teen’s neck mouth at the skin just as Derek was doing. Whimpers left Stiles lips as he let the wolves wreck him just mouth their mouths and hands, it then that Stiles notices the sweet smelling musk in the room and he frowned as he tried to shake his head clear of this lustful fog but found it was hard and when Derek or Scott he wasn’t sure who’s hands it was but someone had ripped his jeaned in half and pulled the ruin fabric off him. “Bitches need to be breed.” Derek growled into Stiles ear only making the teen moan at the dirty words as the wolf decided to growl something at Scott. 

The teen seem to know what he was growling and threw the small coffee table out the way sending papers flying everywhere and Stiles is sure if he was thinking tight that he would be pissed that his laptop is mostly broken. Once the area was clear Derek spun Stiles around and then laid him out on the rug on the floor. There seem to be gold flecks on Scott’s and Derek’s clothes that seem to glow in the light of the room.  
A moan left Stiles lips as he arched his back pulling at his torn shirt of get it of him as the wolves drop in front of him, the only thing in his clear mind was he will be sore when the fog clears.

Next morning…  
Stiles wakes with a groan his body ached his muscles were screaming at him and he is pretty sure his hips are broken by the way he feels. “Here.” Came the voice, Stiles open his eyes a crack and see Scott standing next to him.   
“W…What?” He asked   
“Strong pain killers and coffee.” Stiles blink at the hand that held out the two small pills.   
“Oh my god you did brake my hips.” He whimpered, as Scott sat on the bed and helped Stiles take the pain killers and sip of the coffee. The bed dipped on the other side and suddenly Stiles felt a hand on his stomach and suddenly felt the pain leave his body “Oh wow.”

Derek was frowning his normal face as Stiles pushed himself up and leaned against the head bored. His hands warped around the coffee cup and he sniffed the rich blends, he took a sip of the drink and let out a sigh before he looked at the two wolves. “Alright so last night was….?” He asked   
“An accident.” Derek said, he hand was still resting on Stiles stomach, the teen was watching the black vain moving though his hand.  
“Well durrr I know you two aren’t going to tell you love me…but I mean you do because I am awesome how could you not after last night…”  
“Stiles.” Scott smiled at him, Stiles blushed and notices the golden flecks on Scott’s shirt.   
“Well what happen you two were like wild animals last night and I don’t know what hit me and what the hell is this gold stuff?” He asked, Scott looked down at himself and saw he still had some bits still on him.   
“After we got Erica, Boyd back home I took Cora’s to Deaton’s for the night to make sure she was okay as she passed out. We took a step outside the vets and we were hit by some gold dust.” Derek said,   
“It smelt sweet and musky all at the same time.” Stiles told them, Scott nodded remembering the smell.   
“We have no control over ourselves we just followed a scent back here and…”Scott turned to Stiles and looked at him as the teen sipped his drinks “And found you.” He whispered.   
“You said I smelt like a bitch in heat.” Stiles told him with a smirk; Scott blushed and looked down at his hands.   
“Oh sorry.”   
“And you said…” He turned to Derek “Bitches should be breed.” The wolf froze as he looked at the teen before looking back Scott. 

Month later…   
There have been three more deaths and on top of that there was the alpha pack running around. Stiles returned home feeling battered and bruised he sat in his jeep and placed his hand on his stomach groaned at the uncomfortable he didn’t remember being hit in the stomach for anything being slammed into him. He sighed as he walked back into the house his dad was working night and he just wanted to crawl into bed.

He walked into the kitchen in search of something sweet, he grabbed a bag of cookies and He put his bag down and headed straight for the kitchen looking for a sweet snack. He hummed when he found the bag of cookies and started to munch on them as he went up to bed. he didn’t know what was wrong with him all he wanted to do in this last week was eat, he wondered if he was due for a growth spurt…that would be nice…he thought as he threw his bag into his desk chair and kicked his shoes off before going to bed. He sent a text to Scott and then his dad before turning the lights off.

There was a scraping that seems to vibrate though the wall of the house, making Stiles jolt up awake. He took a deep breath as he looked around his room the house was quiet again, there was nothing up silence and he wondered if he dreamt the noise licking his lips Stiles sighed as he picked up his phone and saw it was 2am. Just as he was about to go back to sleep he heard the scraping again and he felt a cold dread spread though his body. He picked up his phone again and called his dad, as the scraping seem to go on and on as Stiles got out of bed. “Stiles it’s 2 in the morning what are you doing up?” He asked, Stiles grabbed the baseball bat from the corner of the room.  
“Dad where are you?” He asked as he stood by the bed room.  
“At the station why?” Stiles heard a bang and something mash, making him jump as he turned the bed room door handle.   
“Someone is in the house.” He whispered as he walked into the dark house.  
“Stay in your bed room Stiles and lock the door!” He told him and Stiles could hear his dad call out for a deputy.   
“I…I have a better idea.” Stiles told him,   
“Stiles…!” the teen started to flick the lights on up stairs and the one’s down stairs for the hall way at least. “What are you doing?” He asked  
“Lighthouse.” He told him, as he walked down the stairs as he walked and into hall way and Stiles went from room to room turning on all the lights.

He let out a sigh as he realised that whoever broke in was gone “Dad their gone but they made a hell of a mess.” He told him, as he looked at the open front door and up turned items broken pictures frames and glass all over the floor. He moved carefully though the hall and stood by the living before looking in this time he see something that made that dread crawl back up his spine.  
“Well I am still coming over there!” He told him, when Stiles didn’t answer he was worried “Stiles are you still there? Stiles?” Noah yelled his name .   
“Yeah- yeah Dad I’m still here.” He told him, as he looked up to see a large Triskele on the wall it looked like the one on Derek’s back but there was something else Scott’s Pack mark was woven into the Triskele. The person who broke in clawed it into the wall of Stiles living room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Scott and Derek stood in the living, looking up at the mark on his wall. They were quiet as they looked at it Derek had become rooted to the spot while Scott was calling Alison telling her to get her dad over here and then he called Deaton while fussing over Stiles. “So what do you think? Could it have been the alpha pack?” Stiles asked   
“No they would have put their symbol on the wall.” Derek said,   
“Then who?” He asked, as he looked up at the wall,   
“The Darach?” Scott shrugged as he looked at the other teen who winced as he leaned against the sofa he felt sick as he headed into the kitchen.

Scott and Derek looked at each other as they followed Stiles, they heard him wrenching and followed by the smell of sick “Stiles?” Scott asked with a frown “What’s wrong?” He asked, he rushes over to him and rubbed his back as his friend groaned, Derek moved to the kitchen cupboard and pulled out a cup before going to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water and poured it into the cup.   
“Here drink this.” The alpha wolf said, the teen took it and hand a sip before spitting it out into the sink. He sighed as he turned as he turned the tap on to clean the sink.   
“Sorry guys I’m just feeling a little under the weather.” He mumbled.   
“Maybe it was the stress from last night.” Derek told him, Stiles nodded as he seems to lean into Derek’s chest and close his eyes. This gave the alpha wolf a waft of the teen scent and he frowned as he tried to recall the smell.   
“You should stay at mine to night, until your dad can get the front door and windows fixed.” He said  
“Scott, Stiles?” They heard Allison calling out Scott’s name, Stiles pulled away from Derek as grabbed an apple and start to eat it. They looked at him with wide eyes as the teen blinked at him.   
“W…What?”

They walked back into the living room where they saw the dark hair huntress and her father “Stiles are you okay?” She asked, as she walked over to him and pulled him into a hug, he hugged her back before pulling away as he carried on eating his apple.  
“Yeah I’m okay, just a little shaken up by it all.” He told her,   
“They made a right mess whoever it was?” She said seeing the broken coffee table and up turned sofa.   
“Tell me about it, dad isn’t too impressed.” He mumbled, he sighed as he ran his fingers though his hair. Stiles looked at Chris who was touching the wall where the deep scratches, Scott watched Stiles seeing that he was still looking a little peaky but the teen smiled any way.

Deaton arrived not long after Chris and Allison he frowned as he saw the mark before looking at Derek and Scott for a moment before turning to the hunter who nodded him over, they moved into the corner to talk about the symbol. “So what do you two think?” Stiles asked them.   
“Well…” Deaton said “I’m going to ask you a very personal question and you three need to answer it.” He asked Scott, Stiles and Derek. The teens looked started while Derek looked like he could have jumped though the broken window.  
“Did you three sleep together?” Chris just blurted out, Deaton frowned at the hunter but looked back at the three.   
“A month ago.” Derek said “It was after I brought Cora to you, we were hit by some gold dust and we couldn’t think clearly. I don’t remember much apart from Stiles.” All eyes turned to Stiles who was blushing right red.  
“They came back to the loft and all I could smell was a sweet musk it was overwhelming I know these two were like wild animals and I couldn’t help it the smell made my head fuzzy.” He told them. 

Deaton frowned and looked at Stiles up and down and rubbed the back of his head “How have you been feeling since it happen?” He asked the teen, whisky eyes looked up at him and blinked.   
“A little strange, tried, and hungry, and ummm for a week after my stomach felt strange like there was a twist rock in my gut, I had to take a couple of days off school.” Stiles told them.   
“He was sick in the kitchen before you arrived.” Scott said to Deaton as he looked at Chris and Allison. “Then he went back to eating like nothing happen.” Chris looked at his daughter to see how she reacted to that bit of information that her former boyfriend had slept Stiles, but she seem calm and rubbed Stiles arm.  
“I was hungry alright I thought it might settle my stomach.” He said, he then looked back at the vet who was still frowning   
“His scent has changed to.” Derek said as he looked Stiles thinking he knows where this is going.   
“Alright Stiles I need you to come and see me later, I need to run a few tests but I think I know why you are feeling unwell and someone broke in and scratched that onto the wall last night.” Stiles waited for him to say something but didn’t and then he left.   
“No wait you can’t just leave it at that!” He yelled as he followed him out of the house.

Later on…  
Stiles was on the phone talking to his dad as he got out of the jeep with Scott “Yeah Dad I’m okay, yeah I’m going to stay with Scott to night. No you don’t need to put a police guard at his house.” He sighed “Yeah alright, I will call you if anything happens, Night dad.” He put his phone away and looked at Scott as they walked into the Vets. “Let’s hope he say something and not keep us hanging.” He mumbled. Scott nodded and followed him inside.

Deaton got Stiles to pull his shirt up and pressed his hand on Stiles stomach, making the teen worried, the man had already taken blood from him a small pin prick into a test tube and turned purple making the man hum and asked him more questions about his eating habits and sleeping habits. “Scott can you get me the ultrasound please.” He told him. Stiles turned and looked at him with a frown as the dark haired wolf wondered off to get the machine.   
“Alright what is going on?” Stiles asked as he tried to sit up.   
“Let me just do the ultrasound and then I will tell you alright?” He asked the teen, Stiles let out a huff and lay back down.

Ultrasound come to life and then Deaton pressed the wand onto Stiles stomach and moved it around as the teen hissed at the cold liquid. After a couple of minutes Scott froze as he looked at the screen “Is that…”   
“Yep it is.” Stiles looked at the screen frowned not seeing what they are looking at.   
“What is it?” He asked  
“I think the gold dust that covered Scott and Derek was part of a spell and it affected you to, but I think that was the plan. Otherwise Scott and Derek would have just woken up with each other but they went looking for you.” The teen just frowned at him still not getting what he was talking about “Stiles you are pregnant.”


End file.
